The Cheese Cake Factory Proposal
by Mary85
Summary: A date ends well. One Shot. K rating for mentioning the word "sex."


The Cheese Cake Factory Proposal

It was their weekly date, and Amy and Sheldon had been discussing enthusiastically about the new research developing in Japan. Penny was working the bar and half ease dropping since she was a bad waitress and all. She noticed Sheldon was acting a bit strange and did not want to miss out on any disrupts to their date, it always caused for great entertainment. "Oh how dull her life had become..." she thought as she wiped down the bar. She watched Amy who seemed a bit frustrated due to the recent events, she has been wanting to get physically closer to Sheldon, whom as everyone knew had an aversion to touch. She wanted more, Sheldon knew that, but he also hoped that Amy could tell that he loved her, in his own quirky, odd way.

"Amy..." Sheldon placed his hand on top of hers which was still new to her and him, at least he was trying. " I'm going to change the topic...to me."

Of course he wanted to change it to him. Amy rolled her eyes, "Okay, what would you like to discuss Sheldon? Your research? Koalas? Or how about..."

"Sex." Sheldon cut her off as Amy's drink spewed out of her mouth...

"What?"

"You heard me, Sex." Sheldon looked at her dumbfounded as he had to repeat the word, sometimes he thought that extra X chromosome was in fact just twaddle.

"I know...what about it?"

"Well Amy, I have figured out a date on when we can engage in..." he hesitated, "coutis."

"Yes?"

"Well...I have decided that I would like to honor my late Meemaws wishes and put off sex until after we are married."

"Great." Amy replied melancholy, she was surprised he brought up marriage, but she knew that would never happen, at least not anytime soon. However she was wondering why he brought it up now, it was random, but than again, Sheldon was random.

Penny couldn't see everything from her view at the bar and decided to approach the table. As she was coming closer she noticed Sheldon on the floor next to his seat.

"Sheldon what are you doing?!" A now irritated Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I dropped something." Sheldon replied as he bumped his head on the table, and scrambled to retrieved something that fell out of his pocket. "Ouch." he placed his hand on his head, Amy rolled her eyes, sometimes she wanted a normal boyfriend.

Penny placed the drinks down, "do you need help moon pie?" Sheldon shot up, "don't call me moon-pie!"

"Sorry Sheldon I forgot!" She remembered that it wasn't too long ago that his grandmother had passed, and she was the only one that was allowed to call him moon-pie.

"It's okay, now can you leave some privacy between Amy and I?" Sheldon responded as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Sure," Penny backed up, but stayed in view, something was going on. Sheldon rolled his eyes and took out what was in his pocket.

"Amy, this is for you." he sheepishly said as he handed it to her. He was still on his knees.

"Oh, thank you," Amy grabbed it and her eyes widen as she opened up the tiny box. In it was a gold ring with a green stone.

"Amy," Sheldon grabbed her hand, now all of the restaurants eyes were a-pond them. Penny quickly grabbed out her phone and started video taping. She could not believe what she was seeing, was Sheldon proposing?

"Amy," Sheldon continued, "...you mean the world to me," he, he was chocking out the words, "...you have shown me how to be more human. Together we have learned to break down barriers that before we were too afraid to cross. Amy I love you. You have taught me how to open up my 'human half' as you have stated, you have helped me with closure, and with being close. I love you more than I love myself, and that says a lot. Will you marry me?" The restaurant was in a stun silence, Penny was trying to hold back tears; such a different Sheldon, he was no longer the robot she met years before, now he was human, well almost. Amy stared into his eyes, she wasn't sure if she was breathing, she forgot where she was. All she knew was that her boyfriend the only man she has ever had feelings for, her only boyfriend she has had, had just proposed.

"Amy?" Sheldon looked into her green eyes. Green as the ring. He never had feelings for any women except for Amy. She was the second half of his spices as Leonard always put it.

"Yes!, Yes Sheldon I'll marry you!" Amy jumped into Sheldon's arms almost knocking him over. The room clapped.

"Leonard" Penny picked up her phone, you are not going to believe this...go on YouTube, and type in "Cheese Cake Factory Proposal."


End file.
